


There Is No Turning back

by yyxyuta



Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Near Death, based off all in mv, minhyuk - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, small mentions of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyxyuta/pseuds/yyxyuta
Summary: "this flower is your one-way-ticket into this clan, it represents hope. Protecting you from danger, reaching for new opportunities, achieving your goals." before jooheon goes on he hands minhyuk a small tube of some kind of elixir, made from the flower. "once you join the clan, there is no turning back."





	There Is No Turning back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885781) by [rainingover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover). 



_"this flower is your one-way-ticket into this clan, it represents hope, reaching for new opportunities, protecting you from danger, archiving your goals."_

before Jooheon goes on he hands Minhyuk a small tube of some kind of elixir, made from the flower.

_"once you join the clan, there is no turning back."_

 

"w-what the fuck happened..?" Minhyuk whispers as he takes off a bruised Hyungwon's white mask. Hyungwon looks down at the ground, not wanting to look at the boy in front of him. "h-him.." the only word that manages to escape his mouth before he looks up at Minhyuk who immediately gets up and runs out of the room before Hyungwon could utter another word. 

Minhyuk is bursting with anger, he continues to run out of the building before coming to a halt, getting his phone out to ring the first contact that catches his eye.

"Minhyuk, what is it-"

"get Hoseok, we need to go to the building of the new order."

"you mean Hyungwon's dad's building..?

"yes! for fuck sake just listen to me Changkyun! bring Hoseok and some gasoline and matches! now!"

time passes and the three boys eventually meet up at the building and start to ignite their surroundings before running out in time to watch the building that once stood still, burn down as flames cover the building. Changkyun, Hoseok, and Minhyuk walk out together, away from the building before in the corner of his eye, Minhyuk sees someone getting taken out of the building with two larger men while they hurry to get away from the burning building.

-time skip-

Minhyuk hurries to Hyungwon's place, running towards the bathroom where he stops and starts to stare at the sight before him. He was too late. a lifeless body of Hyungwon, drowned in the bathtub can be seen before Minhyuk as a tear starts to fall down the boy's cheek before going into his pocket, finding a small tube of elixir. Minhyuk hesitantly walks to Hyungwon's lifeless body before grabbing his lifeless hand with one hand while holding the small tube with the other.

"once you join the clan, there is no turning back."

This one sentence keeps repeating in his head until he craws into the bathtub and rests on top of the lifeless body, still holding onto his hand, not wanting to let go as he drops some elixir into the bathtub before feeling a slight movement in the once, lifeless hand. Hyungwon's eyes flutter as Minhyuk lifts the top part of his body, staring directly down at the once lifeless body. A smile of relief starts to appear on Minhyuk's face as Hyungwon continues to flutter his eyes at the sight of Minhyuk.

silence takes over the room while the two look at each other before Minhyuk cups Hyungwon's bruised cheek and leans in to kiss Hyungwon's chapped lips, contrasting with Minhyuk's wet lips, dampened by his tears. The kiss goes on for about a few minutes which to them, seemed like an eternity before Minhyuk lifts his head to make eye contact with the boy under him, running his hand through the younger boy's damp hair. 

"there is no turning back."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!! i was re watching monsta x's older mvs and reading a bunch of aus and theories which what inspired me to write this! this is my first oneshot so some constrictive criticism will be appreciated!


End file.
